


The theory of love

by gyulemon



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Unrequited Love, college¡au, or so i think i have a very limited knowledge in physics, physics¡au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyulemon/pseuds/gyulemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunggyu studies physics in a prestigious university, and it's there where he meets Woohyun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

Sunggyu cursed internally, while he blinked several times, rereading again and again the question proposed in the exam:  _“Which of the following figures does not correspond to a clockwise orthonormal basis?”_

He made a face when he saw the four pictures that were offered to him as possible answers. Why had he decided not to study for the fucking exam!?

He let out an exasperated moan, as he tried to guess the correct letter.

Sunggyu stood up from his chair and let his exams on the teacher's desk, who gave him a wide smile.

“Shall I expect another 10, Mr. Kim?”

_If it ends up being the letter D, then yes._

“Of course, Professor, would you expect anything less of me?”

The teacher laughed, pleased with the confidence that his best student showed.

“The results will be avaliable on Friday.” he said, returning his gaze to the tons of papers that he had scattered around his desk.

Sunggyu nodded and he went out of the class.

Even though it was October, it was quite hot, and he had to relocate the neck of his shirt, trying to aerate his body.

The campus was extraordinarily large, something that Sunggyu disagreed with. Of course, that was a prestigious university, the best of the country, but for that reason, there were only like four people, and it was very tedious to have to spend half an hour to go from once place to another.

Sunggyu was tired, and the only thing that he wanted to do was lie down on his bed, regretting not having given even a glimpse to the book the day before.

The door of the room opened, and Sunggyu sat up in the sofa where he was lying like someone who has fallen from a parachute.

“Hello, beautiful.” he said, greeting the boy who entered the room, who only rolled his eyes, ignoring him.

“How was the exam?”

Sunggyu let out a groan, leaning back on the sofa and covering his face with a cushion.

“I told you to revise!” the boy shouted, grabbing another cushion to hit him in the body.

Sunggyu squirmed, trying to defend himself, but he couldn't help laughing.

“Yah, Sungjong! Don't hit me! This prodigious mind must remain intact for a long time. At least until I finish the career this year and I do my PhD the next one.”

“That's only three years, I'll take my revenge then.” said Sungjong, smiling as he sat on the sofa, placing Sunggyu's legs on his lap. “Do you know that there's going to be a new student in your class?”

“Now? At the end of October?” asked Sunggyu, surprised.

“Apparently. The teacher has told us the news this morning.” answered Sungjong. “The boy is expected to arrive this night, and he will be incorporated into classes tomorrow.”

“He must have lots of money if they allow him to be transferred in the middle of the semester and to a university like this.”

Sungjong shrugged, which made his hair cover half of his face.

“How was your day?” asked Sunggyu, sitting up in order to remove the hair from his face, because it was making him nervous.

“Good, I passed with flying colours my power point presentation about the waves. Also, I used your advice, and the teacher couldn't stop praising me.”

Sunggyu grinned.

Sungjong was his best friend in that university, but he was also one year younger than him, so he always help him with any subject or project.

“If you keep this up, you'll be as smart as me.”

“You're so annoying.” Sungjong rolled his eyes again, and harshly removed Sunggyu's legs from his lap, who let out a small groan. “I'm going to make dinner, but if you want to feed that body, you better move your ass and help me.”

Grumbling, Sunggyu got up and walked to the kitchen, following Sungjong, who seemed to be terribly enjoying the situation.

  
  


****

  
  


“Damn it, Sunggyu! Wake the fuck up!”

Sungjong's screams woke him up from his marvelous dream. Sunggyu sat up, alarmed, and he looked at Sungjong with narrowed eyes, running a hand through his hair.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“With me? You're-” Sungjong let out a frustrated groan, hitting Sunggyu in the face with a pillow using all his strength. “You know what time it is!? You're two hours late for class!! Two!”

“Shit.” murmured Sunggyu, getting out of the bed. “But there's no need to put on a show, though.”

“You're unbelievable! Have you not realized yet that you are graduating in physics!? Have some responsibility and move!”

Sungjong left the room practically spitting fire, and Sunggyu couldn't help laughing.

He dressed as fast as he could, running a hand through his hair to comb it, and he went out running, almost forgetting to take his bag with him.

Once again, he hated with all his being that campus and its length.

He arrived to his astrophysics class out of air, and he sat on his chair, breathing hard.

“Hello.”

Sunggyu looked up only to find a boy whose hair was dark purple, his features hard, with a sharp nose and an unusual thick lower lip.

“Hello?” answered Sunggyu, since he was sure that he hadn't seen that boy ever before.

“My name is Nam Woohyun, I was transferred here yesterday afternoon, and I introduced myself this morning, but you weren't here and...”

“Ohh, you're the new guy!” Sunggyu exclaimed, suddenly remembering the conversationg shared with Sungjong the day before. “My name is Kim Sunggyu, nice to meet you.”

The boy smiled, which made his eyes disappear into crescents, and Sunggyu couldn't help smiling with him.

The teacher entered the class in that moment, ending any conversation.

After a while, Sunggyu felt someone hitting his back with a dictionary.

Frowning, he turned around to find out that it was Woohyun who was sitting behind him, and he cracked another of his smiles, which were going up in the list of things that Sunggyu wanted to see during his lifetime.

“You were falling asleep.” he said, answering the accusatory gaze that Sunggyu was offering him.

“This class is such a pain in the ass that it can bore a politician.” said Sunggyu, defending himself, which made Woohyun let out a laugh, catching the teacher's attention.

“Perhaps are you high school students?” he said, placing a hand on his hip trying to look imposing, but it only caused the opposite effect, and Sunggyu was having a hard time not to laugh.

“No, sir.” answered Woohyun, who was also trying his best to keep from laughing.

“What will follow next? Passing notes like a teenager couple?” the teacher grumbled, going back to his book and his explanations on the blackboard.

A few minutes later, a small piece of paper landed on Sunggyu's desk, who had to stop himself from rolling his eyes, but he smiled anyhow.

  
  


“ _Do you want to eat lunch with me?_ _♡ ♧ ”_

  
  


Sunggyu returned the paper to Woohyun in the moment when their teacher was writing on the blackboard.

  
  


“ _No.”_

  
  


Sunggyu could hear how Woohyun laughed, but he was pretty sure that they boy knew that he had not meant it.

  
  


****

  
  


“And what do you want to do after finishing your career?” asked Woohyun after taking a bite of his spaghettis, which caused that he spit tomato sauce all over the table.

“You're disgusting.” said Sunggyu, making a face while cleaning his hand with a napkin. “Well...I want to do my PhD and then...I don't know, investigation, I guess. What about you?”

Woohyun shrugged.

“Maybe I'll also do the PhD, the truth is that I'm not so sure yet.”

Sunggyu nodded, taking a piece of his food to his mouth.

“Why have you been transferred to this university when the semester was already started?” he inquired, and this time Woohyun waited until he had finished swallowing his food before talking, which Sunggyu appreciated wholeheartedly.

“My father was transferred to Japan when I was 15 years old, and I have been living there since then. I had been studying in the University of Tokyo until, this year, my father was transferred once again, this time back to Seoul. Usually I would have had to wait until the next year to reincorporate, but the University of Tokyu has an agreement with this one, and since my grades are excellent, they let me incorporate at this time.”

“Wow.” said Sunggyu, slightly surprised. “Seems like I'm going to have competition this year.”

Woohyun cracked one of those smiles that Sunggyu liked so much.

“I doubt it, this morning when I introduced myself, your classmates have said that there was one boy missing, but none of them had hesitated to praise you.”

“I'm a wonderful person, I can't help it.” he said, making Woohyun roll his eyes.

“You're so annoying.”

“But you like me.”

“Quite a lot.”

Sunggyu felt pleased.

“The truth is that I'm not usually a friendly person, but somehow I like you too.” he said.

“Thank you, I've been told that I'm pretty charming.” answered Woohyun, doing a hairflip of nonexistent hair with his hand.

“I'm sorry to tell you this, but that person has lied to you.”

Woohyun opened his mouth, offended, and Sunggyu laughed.

“I was going to suggest you to do the robotics project with me, but I think I'm going to consider my proposal.” said Woohyun, raising an eyebrow.

“Don't worry, your proposal has been accepted.”

“See you tomorrow in the astrophysics classroom? We can go wherever you consider appropiate from there.”

Sunggyu nodded, somehow quite glad that the boy has made that request.

  
  


****

  
  


“Have you seen the new boy?” asked Sungjong, sitting next to him in the kitchen's table during dinner time.

Sunggyu nodded.

“I had lunch with him today.”

“He's so fucking handsome.” said Sungjong, raising an eyebrow, and Sunggyu made a face.

“Really? I haven't noticed it.”

“Sure you did not.” replied Sungjong, full of sarcasm.

“What do you mean!?” asked Sunggyu, outraged.

“You know it perfectly, hyung.”

Sunggyu looked back to his plate, grumbling, but he couldn't deny that Woohyun was indeed  _just_  a bit handsome.

  
  


  
  


***

  
  


“I told you to be careful when mixing the oxide and the sodium! You've never learned that the sodium peroxide is dangerous!?” exclaimed Woohyun, removing Sunggyu's hand with a slap before he could add the sodium.

“The truth is that I don't pay much attention in chemistry, it bores me.” answered Sunggyu, shrugging. “But I was thinking on adding a minimum amount, do not panic.”

“You're going to get us both killed.” Woohyun snorted, running a hand through his hair. “Why did I propose you to be my co-worker?”

“Because I am incredibly attractive and you wanted my company during the long, lonely hours of work in the lab.”

“Or because I wanted to get a 10.”

“That too, but you know that you could have gotten it by yourself.” Sunggyu replied, removing a strand of hair of his forehead and placing it behind his ear. “You just simply wanted to know what we could achieve if we worked together.”

“That's right, and the truth is that I am very satisfied with the result. I doubt that the teacher has seen such a perfect work of robotics before.” answered Woohyun, squirming under the touch of Sunggyu's finger against his skin.

“I'm sure that Stephen Hawking made a better one.”

“You can't compare us with Hawking. It's like comparing a child of primary school with one of high school: each one is good at what they do, but the potential difference is significant.”

Sunggyu smiled and he sat in one of the stools of the laboratory as he watched how Woohyun assembled a few pieces to his robot.

“It's been four weeks since we have started this project, we should have it finished for the next week so we can submit it.”

“I'm sure it will be finished by then. We only have to paint it, right?”

“And make sure that all the circuits are properly linked. Did we use a parallel circuit in the end?”

“I think we used a mixed one in order to take advantage of each circuit.”

Woohyun nodded and he wrote down a few things on his notebook at the same time that Sunggyu sat up and stood next to him.

“I hope it works and it doesn't explode.” said Sunggyu as he watched how Woohyun pressed the button to turn it on.

“As long as you haven't added sodium peroxide.” he said, ironically, and Sunggyu elbowed him, earning a smirk from Woohyun.

  
  


****

  
  


“I am very angry!” exclaimed Sungjong, hitting Sunggyu several times with one of the cushions in order to make him get up.

“What's wrong?” grumbled Sunggyu, holding him by the wrist to make him stop.

“I can't believe I have been your best friend for this past three years and now I'm being completely replaced for someone you met five months ago!”

Sunggyu narrowed his eyes.

“Did you bang your head before coming here?”

“No, and don't even try to deny it.” blurted Sungjong, sitting in one of the armchairs and folding his arms. “Since he arrived you practically only meet up with him, only go out with him and you only  _talk_  about him.”

“That's not true, I also spend time with you.” said Sunggyu, trying to defend himself, but he knew that the boy was right.

“Really? When was the last time that you went out with me? In December? And we're in March! Whenever I ask you, you always tell me that you have to study or that you already have plans with Woohyun!”

“I'm sorry.” said Sunggyu, not knowing what else he could say. “I'm really sorry, but I didn't realize I was doing it and I was hurting you.”

Sunggyu sighed, looking terribly tired.

“Is he that awesome that you rather being with him the whole time, instead of spending just one afternoon with me?” he asked, before getting up and going to his bedroom.

Sunggyu slumped back on the sofa, burying his face in the cushions.

Sungjong had not asked the right question. Instead, he should have asked him if he was in love with Woohyun. Because the answer would have been yes.

His phone started to vibrate, and he fumbled for it, only to find at least twenty messages from Woohyun, who had started asking why was he ignoring him just three seconds after sending the first message.

Sunggyu smiled, and his heart did a thing when he thought about the boy and his dangerous smile.

  
  


_Woohyun: “Want to come this afternoon to my room and play some videogames?”_

_Sunggyu: “Any plan that includes procrastinating and not studying seems fine for me.”_

  
  


Walking through the campus, towards Woohyun's room, Sunggyu felt how his heart began to race. He had been able to take the courage needed to tell Woohyun what he felt for him. If he thought that the boy didn't correspond to his feelings, then he would have never contemplated the idea of telling him about it.

But Woohyun was too affectionate when it came to him, he always hugged him, told him how handsome he looked that day, or scolded him when he did something wrong. He even acted sometimes too jealous, and insisted on sleeping next to him whenever Sunggyu stayed in his room during the night.

Sunggyu loved Sungjong, he appreciated the boy deeply, but Woohyun had managed to get to him in ways that nobody has ever done before.

“Sunggyu!” exclaimed a voice, stopping him.

He turned around to see one of his classmates with a bunch of papers on his hands, which ended up being on his own hands after the boy gave them to him.

“Can you give this to Woohyun? They are some notes about nuclear physics that he has asked me for.”

“What makes you think that I'm going to see Woohyun right now?” asked Sunggyu, raising an eyebrow.

“Well...the truth is that lately you two are always together, so I just simply supposed that you are going to his room.” answered the boy, confused by the question.

“It's alright, I'll give them to him.” said Sunggyu, turning around before the boy could say anything else.

Sunggyu knew about the rumors. Since there weren't much people, they spread like wildfire, and Sunggyu wanted to tell them that it was none of their business.

He opened the door of Woohyun's room with the copy of the keys that he had, and he left the papers on the small table of the room.

“Woohyuuuuun!” he exclaimed, looking for him around the flat.

The boy went out of the bathroom, wearing only a towel around his hips, and his wet hair was sticking to his temples.

Sunggyu felt his stomach sink and his blood began to be pumped harder, causing that he could hear his own heartbeats on his ears.

“Hello.” greeted Woohyun, smiling, and Sunggyu smiled back.

“A boy let me some notes for you about nuclear physics.”

“Oh, thank you for bringing them.” he said. “We've got the exam the following week and I haven't studied anything.”

“You should have told me and we could have studied together.” grumbled Sunggyu, sitting on the boy's bed while said one grabbed some clothes to wear.

Sunggyu looked away when Woohyun dropped the towel to the floor, and only looked up when he was already wearing his trousers.

“Are you sick?” asked Woohyun, moving closer to him and putting his hand on his forehead. “You're blushing.”

Sunggyu shook his head.

“It's too hot in this bedroom.” he said, airing himself with his hand.

“That's because I'm hot.” Woohyun laughed, tousling Sunggyu's hair before going out of the bedroom.

Sunggyu rolled his eyes because that was exactly what had happened.

“May I stay late today?” he asked, sitting next to Woohyun on the sofa after having taken a bag of cookies of the kitchen.

“Of course.” answered Woohyun, shrugging. “You can stay overnight, if you want to.”

Sunggyu contemplated the idea and, if everything went well, that was precisely what he wanted to do.

“There's something I want to tell you.” he said, and Woohyun raised an eyebrow, indicating him to continue talking. “But I'll tell you tonight.”

“Tsk, now I won't be able to live with this intrigue.”

  
  


The videogame they both used to play every Friday had ended up becoming a tight competition between them after a few weeks.

Sunggyu's phone started to ring and he unlocked it to see that it was one of his classmates, asking if he wanted to go out that night with them.

“Who's that?” asked Woohyun.

“Nobody.” answered Sunggyu, grabbing again the control remote to focus on the game.

“I want to know who was that.” insisted Woohyun, leaning forward to grab the phone, but Sunggyu took it away from his hands.

“I told you it's not anyone important, why do you care so much?” he asked, feeling how his heart began to race once again.

It were those kind of actions which told him that his feelings were not one-sided.

Woohyun pressed his lips together and shook his head.

“I was just curious.”

“A classmate has asked me if I want to go out with them tonight.”

“And do you?”

“I think I remember having plans with you.” Sunggyu raised an eyebrow, surprised by Woohyun's attitude.

“I don't want to hold you back.”

“You know you don't, you idiot. Now grab the fucking control remote before I kick your ass once again.”

  
  


  
  


***

  
  


It was late, and they were playing Woohyun's favourite board game. Sunggyu started to feel nervous, since that was the perfect moment to tell him everything.

“Woohyun, there's something I need to tell you.”

The boy left the cards on the table, nodding.

“Right, what's wrong?”

Sunggyu sat up, and he leaned against the table, while Woohyun also stood up, standing in front of him.

“Woohyun...I like you.” he said, and he breathed in, harshly. “I like you a lot.”

And before they boy could say anything, he leaned in, pressing his lips against his just for a few brief seconds. Sunggyu didn't want to deepen the kiss, he only wanted to feel Woohyun's lips against his, but they boy did not respond.

Sunggyu felt like he could throw up at any moment, because the nerves were eating him alive.

“Sunggyu...” he started, and he ran a hand through his hair. “I'm not gay, Sunggyu.”

Said one felt as if he'd been punched in the stomach, and his heart clenched in his chest.

“That's not true. I've seen how you act, for example, this afternoon. You're lying.”

“No, I'm not. You're my best friend, and I'm very fond of you, but I don't love you like you love me.”

Sunggyu felt like he couldn't breathe, but he tried to hide it.

“Oh...” he looked away, feeling terribly embarrassed in front of the boy for the very first time. “It's alright, I cannot force you to love me.”

“Anyways...I would like to remain as friends like before, Sunggyu...I don't want to lose you.”

Sunggyu nodded, but his mind couldn't process properly the information.

“If you don't mind, I'm not staying overnight today.” he said, and Woohyun agreed.

  
  


Woohyun slumped on the sofa with a heavy plof, closing his eyes, as Sunggyu, meanwhile, walked through the campus, feeling a heavy pressure in his chest, and he wondered how he could had been so wrong.

 


	2. chapter 2

Sungjong would have awakened Sunggyu once again if it wasn't for the state in which they boy came home last night. He had supposed that he was going to spend the night alone, as he did everytime Sunggyu went to sleep to Woohyun's, but much to his surprise, he came back that night, looking like a lost soul and he didn't say a word before locking himself in his bedroom and burying his body under a pile of blankets.

Sungjong sat next to him, leaving a glass of water on the nightstand, and he looked for Sunggyu's head under all the fabric.

“Sunggyu.” he said. “You have to wake up, it's late.”

The boy squirmed under the sheets and tried to hide even more, but Sungjong didn't allow him to do so.

Grumbling, he got up, and took a few sips from the glass of water.

“How are you feeling?” Sungjong asked, brushing off a few strands of Sunggyu's forehead and cracked a little smile.

“I don't want to talk about it.” answered Sunggyu, leaning back again, and Sungjong snorted.

“It's alright, take your time...”

After getting up, Sungjong went to the living room, where there were tons of papers scattered through the table, and he sat down to study for his upcoming exams.

Not even an hour later, he saw Sunggyu walking through the door of the living room, slumping onto the sofa and burying his face on a cushion.

“That attitude is not your style, I'm quite surprised, to be honest.” said Sungjong, turning over one of the sheets of his notebook in order to keep doing the exercise.

“What do you mean?” inquired Sunggyu, poking his head out from behind the cushion.

“It's 12 a.m and you haven't gone to see Woohyun yet.”

Sunggyu let out a groan.

“I don't want to see him.”

Sungjong raised an eyebrow.

“Let me guess....he confessed yesterday and you rejected him?”

Sunggyu sat up, frowning, quite surprised by Sungjong's question.

Sungjong's jaw dropped open, forming a perfect 'o' when he realised the situation.

“Oh...he didn't confess, you did.”

“Sometimes I hate the fact that you're so smart.”

“You don't need to have a PhD in physics to appreciate what happens literally in front of your eyes.” answered Sungjong, sarcastically. “But I don't understand what's the problem.”

“Woohyun isn't gay.”

“Yeah, tell me more.”

“It's true!! He said he didn't love me like  _that_.”

“The truth is that I have always thought that the boy wasn't very clever, but it seems like he's as dumb as a post.”

“Or he has managed to fool everyone.” replied Sunggyu, leaning back once again, dying of embarrassment remembering the night before. “I don't want to see him today, but if I don't go out of this room, he surely will come for me.”

“Aish, Sunggyu,” exclaimed Sungjong, putting aside his exercises to sit next to him. “Honestly, I think that Woohyun is just confused....he certainly wasn't expecting you confessing last night. But I also think that you should give him more time, push him, and he himself will realise that he's in love with you too.”

“From your lips to God's ears!”

Sungjong smiled.

“Alright, now lift your huge ego from that sofa and help me with my exercises about the electric field.”

“As you wish.” answered Sunggyu, smiling in what it seemed after a century.

  
  


  
  


***

  
  


“ _It's so obvious that you're avoiding him.”_

  
  


Sunggyu lifted his gaze from his phone after reading Sungjong's message, and he rolled his eyes. It's not like he has been  _avoiding_  Woohyun, he has just tried... not to frequent the same places that him, which didn't end up being really successful, since he shared every single class with him.

But Sunggyu, as the adult he was, acted as if the situation didn't affect him at all, and he sat as far as he could from Woohyun.

“You're avoiding me.”

Sunggyu tensed when he heard the familiar voice next to him in the café. He turned to his right just to find Woohyun looking accusingly at him, raising an eyebrow.

“That's not true.” said Sunggyu, looking back to his plate and trying to eat as fast as he could to get out of that situation as soon as possible.

“Hey, eat slowly, you're going to choke.” Woohyun held his wrist in order to stop him, which caused Sunggyu's heart sped its pace.

“I have plans later and I'm in a hurry.”

“You were eating quite slowly until I arrived.”

“There's been an acceleration.”

Woohyun rolled his eyes.

“Do you have plans for tonight?” he asked, and Sunggyu nodded furiously.

“With my maths' book.”

“Since when do you need to study for that subject? You've been knowing even more than the teacher probably for already two years.”

“That's not true, I still have a lot to learn and...”

“I'll pick you up at eight, don't be late.” Woohyun interrupted him, giving him a little tap on the nose before grabbing his tray and leaving the table.

Sunggyu felt his heart doing a thing. In any other circumstances, he would had thought that meant a rendezvous, but Woohyun's words during the other night echoed through his mind.

_“_ _Woohyun isn't gay.”_  he thought.  _“Stop those wishful thinking of yours because the only thing you're going to do is hurt yourself even more.”_

Sunggyu's stomach was completely closed and there was no way that he could eat another piece of food, so he just left the tray in the place where you have to put the dirty trays, and he walked back to his room.

The freshmen were always looking at him when he passed by, and Sunggyu wondered if they considered him some God-like. Of course, going with Woohyun always attracted more curious glances, but that wasn't the case during those days.

He walked past a few younger boys, whose whispers could be hear kilometres away, and Sunggyu rolled his eyes.

Irritated, he walked towards them, making them shut up immediately.

“Those rumors won't make you graduate in this major, boys. Instead of being so curious about the lives of others, perhaps you should focus your curiosity into something else, like in physics. Move, go to the labs, experiment, do productive things. You'll thank me later.”

And, having said that, he turned around and walked again towards his room, thinking once again what would Woohyun want from him that night.

  
  


***

  
  


Woohyun had asked Sunggyu to be ready in time, but, when the doorbell rang, he wasn't ready at all.

He had changed clothes at least five times, because he had no clue what was that about, so in the end he just chose jeans and one of his favourite shirts. For the first time in a long time, he had used the comb to brush his hair instead of using his hand, as he usually did, and his hair had welcomed the change.

After looking at himself in the mirror once again, he opened the door.

Woohyun looked as casual as always, and Sunggyu was enormously grateful to have chosen those clothes in the last second.

When Woohyun smiled, Sunggyu seriously considered shutting the door in his face, but he ended up declining the offer.

“Let's go?”

Once again, Sunggyu wanted to shake his head, but he found himself nodding and closing the door after him.

“Where are we going?” he asked when they were walking through the campus.

“There's a new restaurant near here, and I had thought that maybe it would be a good idea if we go together and give it a try.”

Sunggyu opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. Woohyun was driving him insane, and if he continued with that attitude, Sunggyu didn't know how much he could stand it.

“Are you alright?” Woohyun asked once they were sitting in the restaurant.

Luckily for Sunggyu, it wasn't a restaurant where you had to sit in front of your partner and there were candles and flowers in between.

“Yes, I'm just a bit tired, but I'm fine.”

“You should have told me and we could have postponed it for another night.” said Woohyun, worried.

“Let me remind you that you didn't give me a choice to answer back.”

Woohyun let out a deep sigh-

“Sunggyu, I'm...”

“What would you like to eat?” asked the waiter, interrupting them, and Sunggyu thought he had never felt such urge to strangle someone in his life.

When the food was served, the silence fell between them, and Sunggyu was sure that was the very first time that they went out together and ran out a conversation. He was so nervous that the food could barely go down his esophagus and, unable to stand it any longer, he decided to start the dialogue, going on safe ground.

“There's only three months left before we graduate.” he said, catching Woohyun's attention, who looked at him. “I think I've finally decided what I want to do after.”

“You want to be a cosmologist.” answered Woohyun for him, making Sunggyu speechless for a few seconds.

“How did you know it?”

“Because I know you like the back of my hand, and it was impossible not to notice how you love the universe and everything related to it.”

Sunggyu couldn't help but smile.

“You know what they say, cosmology is kind of a religion for intelligent atheists.” said Woohyun, also smiling as he took a bite of his food.

“But you're also so smart, probably the smartest person I've ever met. And I'm not talking just about your brainpower, but...your way of seeing the world and interpret what happens within it.”

“Intelligence is the ability to adapt to change. I just simply try to adapt to whatever happens around me, but never forgetting my principles.”

Sunggyu nodded, fascinated.

“Can you guess what I want to do?” asked Woohyun this time.

Sunggyu touched the bridge of his nose and tried to remember all the information that he knew about him.

“Robotics.”

“Bingo.”

Woohyun cracked one of those smiles that Sunggyu loved so much, satisfied.

When they finished eating dinner, they walked to Woohyun's car, and Sunggyu frowned.

“Where are we going?”

“It's a surprise.”

The the car ride elapsed in silence, and Sunggyu was so nervous he felt he could throw up at any second.

By then it was completely night, and the sky was as dark as coal, but bathed in all its lenght with stars.

The parked near a park, and Woohyun took out a small blanket from the car trunk, which he spread over the grass, motioning with his hand for Sunggyu to lie down next to him.

They watched the sky for a long time, but it's not like Sunggyu cared. It was something he enjoyed deeply, and he wished he could do it more often, but the light pollution of the big cities, as Seoul, was an obstacle difficult to avoid.

“Nox stellarum.” he murmured.

“What does that mean?” asked Woohyun.

“The night of the stars.” he answered.

A few minutes after, Sunggyu felt how Woohyun grabbed his hand and entangled their fingers together. His heart did a thing and he was sure that the boy could felt how his pulse was beating at dizzying paces.

“Have you ever wondered who we are and why we are here?” asked Woohyun, leaning slightly to the right to look at Sunggyu.

“That's a cliché of philosophy.” replied Sunggyu, smiling. “Knowing the answer to those questions would probably be the most important achievement of the human race, because then we would know the mind of God.”

“I thought you were an advocate of the idea that God has no place in this universe.”

“And he doesn't, you know I have a slight problem with the celestial dictatorship premise whose rules govern the workings of the cosmos.”

“So you're not afraid of death?” Woohyun wanted to know, this time caressing the back of Sunggyu's palm with his thumb.

“Perhaps? I'm not so sure about my answer to that question, yet. And you?”

“I'm not afraid of death, but I'm in no hurry to die. I have so  _much_  I want to do first.”

Sunggyu mentally slapped himself, trying to get rid of those thoughts about Woohyun on his mind.

“Do you see those stars?” asked Sunggyu, trying to focus his attention in something else, but Woohyun. “A long time ago, we all used to be part of them. I have always been amused by how the human race has believed to be the owner of this world only because, throughout the story, it has made great achievements. I'm not taking away the merit of those achievements, but I just think that we're simply an advanced breed of primates on a minor planet orbiting around a very average star, in the outer suburb of one among a hundred billion galaxies. And that when the blood of our veins returns to the sea, and the dust of our bones returns to the ground, maybe then we will remember that this earth does not belong to us, we belong to this earth.”

Sunggyu wasn't ready at all to feel Woohyun's lips against his, but he was pretty damn sure that his heart had stopped beating.

It lasted a few seconds more that the one he gave him that night in his room, but still Woohyun quickly stepped back.

“I'm sorry.” he said. “I'm so sorry.”

Sunggyu frowned.

“Why?”

“Because I shouldn't have kissed you, because I don't like you like that.”

Sunggyu felt as if someone has punched him in the stomach, and he snorted.

“You're unbelievable.” he said, with irony.  
  
  


****

  
  


Back in the car, Sunggyu still couldn't hide his anger.

“I'm going to my parents' house next week.” Sunggyu said.

“I'm going with you.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No, you're not. I'm going there because I need a little break from you, so you're not coming with me.”

“Oh.”

  
  


****

  
  


  
  


Woohyun accompanied him to his door, and tried to hug him, but stepped back at the last second.

“I'm sorry.” he said, once again.

“I don't believe you.” answered Sunggyu, trying to open his door.

“No...I'm sorry because I can't love you the same way you love me...but that does not mean I don't love you.”

“I know.”

The door opened on the third try, because Sunggyu's hands were shaking so much and he couldn't insert the key properly.

“Just one thing more, Woohyun.” he said, before entering his flat. “Remember you were the one who kissed me this time.”


	3. chapter 3

Sungjong closed his eyes as he watched how Sunggyu's car drifted away, since the boy was going to spend the holidays with his parents. Even though it was going to be only two weeks, Sungjong knew that the reason of his departure was Woohyun, and he would not sit idly while Woohyun was being an idiot.

Although he didn't really like Woohyun, the boy wasn't doing precisely something to gain his sympathy.

It wasn't very difficult to find him in the university, since he was always wandering around the laboratories when he wasn't with Sunggyu in his dorm.

Woohyun looked up from one of the test tubes, frowning.

“Sungjong?” he asked. “What are you doing here? Do you need something?”

“I need you to fucking make up your mind and stop playing with Sunggyu.” he answered, sitting on a stool.

Woohyun dropped the pen he was holding on the table, surprised.

“I don't know what you're talking about.” he replied.

“You can't fool me. You think you can deceive Sunggyu because you know him, but you don't know me and I know you're lying.”

“That's not true.”

“Liar.”

Woohyun sat in one of the other stools, running a hand through his hair after removing his laboratory gloves, looking tired.

“No...Sunggyu is so complicated, but is impossible not to love him, I was just scared....that he would only play with me, so I lied to keep him from breaking my heart.”

“Which ended up breaking both, amazing.” snorted Sungjong, raising an eyebrow. “I still don't believe you. Sunggyu is very complicated, yes, but he loves you, and he would never do something like that to you. There's something you're not telling me. What's wrong?”

“It's none of your business!” exclaimed Woohyun, suddenly very angry, and he left the lab slamming the door shut, leaving his notebook and all the materials over the table.

  
  


***

  
  


But Sungjong wasn't Sunggyu, and he wasn't going to give up so easily. However, he didn't have to push Woohyun at all, since he did it himself.

“I didn't want to...” he began, sitting next to Sungjong in the grass of the campus, where they were all alone. “I didn't want to....the notes over the desk, the whispers, the names shouted through te corridor....I didn't want to...live that again...”

Sungjong frowned, trying to understand everything that Woohyun was telling him.

“Woohyun, this is not high school. I highly doubt that anyone here would point at you, when they have more important things to do, like graduate. Anyways, if anyone did it, you shouldn't give a fuck, because it shouldn't matter who you love, you should only care about that person.”

“You don't...you don't understand. It wasn't just in high school. There, in Japan, during university... a lot of boys...but especially the soccer team. It happened very often and...”

“Do you think you're the only one who has been the focus of those kind of comments? Let me remind you that a face like this one during high school is always the target of any sexist and homophobic comment. But don't let those things define you, Woohyun. You're not the opinion of someone who doesn't know you.”

If a few days before someone had told Sungjong that he would have been hugging Woohyun in the middle of the campus, he would have laughed in their faces.

Woohyun tensed a bit at the contact, surprised, but he didn't step back.

“It's alright, don't worry.” said Sungjong, with the softest voice he could use. “It's not going to happen anymore, but, if it did, you know you can count on me and Sunggyu, okay? I thought you were smartest than this, you shouldn't let those things affect you, especially being the handsome and wonderful man you are. Let me state that those words are a verbal quote of Sunggyu, because I would have never said them. I think you're quite stupid and a brat, but I would never say that out loud.” Sungjong smiled, which also made Woohyun smile.

“I'm glad that you'd never say that out loud and that your opinion about me is so sublime.”

Sungjong did a hairflip.

“Now you better move your ass and don't screw up things when Sunggyu comes back, okay?”

Woohyun nodded, sighing as he felt how a big weight was lifted from his body.

  
  


****

  
  


Waiting ended up being a torture, and Woohyun couldn't help going to the front door of the university to pick up Sunggyu.

When he saw the boy getting out of the car, he felt his stomach sink. Sunggyu was taller than him, but seeing him wearing a shirt twice larger than the usual ones, which made his thinner body look even smaller, made him want to protect Sunggyu over all costs, and he couldn't help walking to him, wrapping the boy in a huge hug.

“Oh, hello.” said Sunggyu, hugging him back, and letting out a small yell when Woohyun lifted him from the floor before stepping away. “Not that you'd been three years without seeing me.”

“It's been so long.” replied Woohyun, pouting. “I don't want you to ever leave me alone again.”

Sunggyu shook his head and he bended to pick up his suitcase, but Woohyun was faster.

“How have you been?” asked Woohyun, once he had put his suitcase in his dorm.

“Fine, my mother has made so much food I'm sure I gained at least four kilos.”

“Really?” Woohyun raised an eyebrow. “I think you look thinner.”

“That's because I'm wearing a large shirt, it's an optical illusion.”

Woohyun smiled and Sunggyu elbowed him.

“Yah! Stop looking at me like that! Do I have something on face?” he asked, indignantly, and his lips parted in a cute pout.

“Nah, you look as pretty as always.” aswered Woohyun.

“I'm not pretty!”

Woohyun could swear that he saw Sunggyu blushing slightly.

“Hey...do you wanna come to my room tonight?”

“Woohyun...”

“There's something I want to tell you.”

“Alright.” said Sunggyu, sighing. “But you should leave asap, because Sungjong is coming back already, and he highly dislikes you.”

Woohyun rathered not telling him about the conversation he had shared with the boy the other day, and he hugged Sunggyu before coming back to his dorm, eagerly anticipating that night.

  
  


****

  
  


“Have you been practicing during this two weeks with our videogame to see if you can finally beat me?” asked Sunggyu right after entering the room, sitting in one of the armchairs.

“Yes, and I've become fucking good, I'm going to kick your ass.”

But Woohyun, once again, lost on purpose, letting Sunggyu win.

“Tsk, what a waste of time, to be honest, you have lost again.” Sunggyu laughed, hitting Woohyun's arm playfully.

“I had other things to think about.” he answered, getting up of the sofa.

“About robotics?”

“About us.”

“Oh.”

Sunggyu started feeling nervous, since he had tried to avoid the topic at all costs.

“I...” Woohyun breathed in. “I love you, Sunggyu.”

He leaned against the table, looking straight at him.

“You've told me that plenty of times, I already know you love me, I'm your best friend.”

“I love you  _like_  you love me.” Woohyun corrected himself, and Sunggyu let out a deep sigh.

“It was Sungjong, right? He has talked to you.” he asked, and Woohyun nodded.

“I...I didn't have a really nice adolescence back in Japan. There were many comments and...”

“It's alright.” Sunggyu interrupted him, hugging him. “That's all in the past, and it's already over. I talked...I talked with my mother while I was there. I came back with a new resolution, I was going to make you realise that you also love me, but Sungjong did all the work for me.”

“You should consider paying him.”

Sunggyu elbowed him again, but this time Woohyun held him by the shoulder, pulling him closer to kiss him.

Sunggyu felt how his heart began to race at an unimaginable pace, near the speed of the light, when Woohyun's lips, hot and soft, clashed against his. Woohyun pulled him even closer to deepen the kiss, and Sunggyu parted his lips to let him introduce his tongue.

While Woohyun's tongue was dancing inside his mouth, playing with his own tongue, his hands started going down his torso, until they reached the end of his shirt, introducing them inside so he could touch Woohyun's body as he pleased.

“Let's go to the bedroom.” whispered Woohyun, and Sunggyu's heart stopped beating.

“Are you sure? I mean, we could wait and...”

“I've been waiting for you two weeks, I'm not letting you go again.”

“I'm not going anywhere.” answered Sunggyu, rolling his eyes. “Are you really sure?”

“Yes.”

When the bedroom door closed behind them, Woohyun pushed Sunggyu against it, kissing him again, fiercely and passionately. He started kissing Sunggyu's neck, which he licked and bit, especially enjoying his collarbones.

He threw Sunggyu's shirt to the floor, and pushed him to the bed, so now he was on top of him.

He started going down his torso, stopping at his nipples to play with them, as his hands were busy with the button of his jeans.

“Wo-Woohyun.” he exclaimed, squirming under his grip, and pulling the boy up so he could also take off his shirt.

Switching positions, this time he could fully appreciate the boy's body. From his sharp nose, his collarbones, his broad shoulders and his abs, everything screamed perfection.

“Are you thinking about no longer being atheist and considering me your new religion?”

Sunggyu rolled his eyes and he hit Woohyun in the shoulder, but still the comment made him smile.

He was so nervous that his hands were shaking as he ran them along Woohyun's torso, while his lips were lost on his neck.

“Wait, Sunggyu.” said Woohyun, holding him by the wrist. “Since...since this is my very first time with a man, I-”

“Don't worry, I'll make sure to show you how to do it so you won't hurt me.”

Woohyun nodded, nervous, and he let Sunggyu continue where he was.

Sunggyu's fingers played with the button of his pants, unzipping them, and Woohyun lifted his hips to help him take them off.

Sunggyu ran his hands along his legs, stopping at his thighs to draw circles around them, as he saw how Woohyun's member hardened under the fabric.

He brought his fingers to his cock, and he started taking the underwear off, throwing it to the floor, and he leaned in to be at the level of his member, parting his lips to wrap them around it, running his tongue along the tip as he bobbed up and down his head to increase the friction.

Woohyun closed his eyes, tangling his fingers around Sunggyu's hair.

“S-Sunggyu...” he moaned, making the boy speed up, and Woohyun feared that he could come at any moment.

He pushed Sunggyu off his member before that could happen, and he switched positions once again.

Sunggyu's body was soft and smooth, not hard muscles like him, but it contrasted perfectly with his V-shaped face and his large, curved nose.

“You make me nervous when you look at me like that.” said Sunngyu, covering his face with his hands.

“You're so beautiful.” Woohyun murmured, running his finger along his silhouette. “Oh...I forgot it.”

Woohyun pulled back a bit so he could open the bottom drawer of the nightstand, from where he took lube and a condom.

Sunggyu raised an eyebrow.

“I had supposed that we would eventually end up here.” answered Woohyun, shrugging.

His lips roamed along Sunggyu's body, leaving small kisses here and there, before taking off his pants and his underwear, leaving him completely naked.

Woohyun swallowed hard, trying to be a little less nervous, but his attempts were in vain.

He held Sunggyu's cock between his fingers, which was hard and warm, and he leaned in to kiss it, just like the boy did before. Sunggyu trembled under his touch, and he couldn't help moaning when the felt Woohyun's tongue moving in circles around the tip, while with his hand he caressed his inner thighs.

Sunggyu felt like in a daze and all his body was burning under the touch of Woohyun's fingers, which seemed to be everywhere, making him shiver.

Woohyun held the lube between his fingers and poured a huge amount over them, but since he was trembling, half of it was poured over the sheets, and he could hear Sunggyu let out a small laugh.

He placed himself between Sunggyu's legs, who had spread them open in order to facilitate the access, and Woohyun poured the lube again, this time directly against Sunggyu's hole, who squirmed under the cold sensation against his skin.

“You have to insert one finger first, slowly.” indicated Sunggyu, closing his eyes as Woohyun did so. “Then...you have to move it in circles and, gently, you should... insert more fingers, but never.. stopping moving them.”

The last words were said between gasps, because Woohyun's fingers were inside him, and he couldn't speak properly.

Woohyun moved his fingers in circles, slowly at first. After a few seconds, there were three fingers, and he added more lube so he wouldn't hurt him.

When the four finger was inside him, Woohyun leaned in to kiss Sunggyu, while said one was moaning and moving his hips against his fingers, seeking for more friction.

Woohyun's finger were eventually replaced for his cock, on which he poured even more lube, and he pulled Sunggyu closer, placing his legs against his waist before penetrating him.

When he was completely inside him, he waited a few seconds, in which he kissed Sunggyu, before starting moving.

It didn't last long before Woohyun had reached his prostate, and Sunggyu could only moan his name, closing his eyes and holding tightly onto his back.

Woohyun kept thrusting into him, not slowing down even a second, until he couldn't take it anymore and he came inside Sunggyu, followed a few seconds later by the boy.

Breathing erratically, Woohyun dropped against Sunggyu's chest, burying his head on his neck, and Sunggyu removed a few strands of hair that were stuck to his temples due to the sweat.

When they both had calmed down, Sunggyu started running his fingers along Woohyun's back, up and down, and he moved slightly to the right so he could speak straight to the boy's ear.

“How about if we repeat?” he asked, pushing Woohyun down so now he was on top. “This time, I will ride you.” he said, before holding Woohyun's cock on his hands and introducing it on his hole, placing his hands against the boy's chest so he could move easily.

  
  


***

  
  


“Would you like to return to the park tonight?” asked Woohyun, sitting next to Sunggyu in one of the chairs placed for the graduation.

Sunggyu nodded, and he entangled his fingers with Woohyun's, nervous. They had finally finished their career and they could finally graduate, even though they would do the PhD after.

Sunggyu loved going to that park with Woohyun, since he could enjoy the stars and the immensity of the universe without interruptions. But what he loved most was Woohyun, who shined brighter than any star in the cosmos, with his eloquences and his intelligence, with his way of seeing things and acting, with every little detail that had made Sunggyu fall in love with him.

 


End file.
